


For Johns

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Camelot Collection [3]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Vaako both comfort Johns in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Johns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "[Trials of Vaako](http://archiveofourown.org/works/698580)" and "[As We Are](http://archiveofourown.org/works/741089)," though recommend reading this as the third. Based on the song "[For Guinevere](http://youtu.be/UqoTVDJa8J8)" by Heather Dale.

Since becoming leader of the Necromongers, Riddick had been hounded by lustful men and women.  They wished to become his consort, to be the one that stood at his side.  However, they failed to see the obvious- he already had someone there.

His mate, Johns, had been bound to him for five years.  They had been lovers for many years before that.  He followed Riddick everywhere, rarely leaving his side.  Yet, for some reason, the Necromongers seemed unwilling to believe that they were bondmates.

Whether it was because they wished one of their own Purified number to have his ear, or they were simply that blind, he wasn’t sure.  Granted, he and Johns didn’t publicly display affection much.  It wasn’t from shame, but just a want of privacy.  So outside of hand holding, the occasional brushing of bodies, or an affectionate nuzzle, there wasn’t much “proof” in the Necros’ eyes.

On one particular day, when Riddick had spurned not just one advance, but two, he noticed Johns was in a particularly sour mood when they returned to their private chambers.  “You alright, mate?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” he replied, a bit short.  He pulled off the light leather armor breastplate, dropping it to the floor.

Riddick sighed, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.  “With all the years between us, I know your heart,” he whispered in his ear.  “Let other people judge us with all their own assumptions.”  He placed a kiss on his neck.  “You know you don’t have to hide with me.”

“I know,” he replied softly, leaning back against Riddick.  “I’m just tired of these Necros throwing themselves at you.  What do we have to do to prove we’re bondmates?!”

Riddick spun him around, looking into his frustrated blue eyes.  “They don’t see it because we don’t act how they want us to.  They just don’t understand...  We’ll never be those wide-eyed kids who fell in love.  We could pretend.  But that never suited us somehow.”

Johns smirked then.  “Yeah… yeah, you’re right.”  He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his mate’s lips.  As he pulled back, he chuckled a bit.  “Your love is endlessly surprising, Riddick.”  He nuzzled under his chin and along his jaw saying, “I’ll always be your lover, your shoulder.  And I don’t care how far they say we’ve wandered.”

Grinning at him, Riddick replied, “They think the only road is where they’re heading, but you and I were meant to sail through the skies.”  He kissed Johns lovingly.  “So trust me now, mate,” he whispered.

Johns reached out, grabbing a hold of the pendant that hung around Riddick’s neck.  There was a matching one that he wore, the symbol of their bond.  He pulled Riddick in by the necklace, giving him a soft kiss.  “Always, love.”

Riddick smiled, wrapping his mate up in his arms.  Johns nuzzled under his chin, practically purring.  “Come on,” Riddick rumbled, pulling him towards the inner chamber.  “I know what will make you feel better.”

“Oh, really?” Johns questioned, a cheeky smile on his face.  His hands were already working the clasps of his mate’s armor off.

~ * ~ * ~

From the darkness, hands reached out and grabbed a hold of Johns, pulling him into the alcove.  The musky scent of the First Among filled his nose.  Leaning in, Vaako’s husky voice tickled his ear as arms wrapped around him.  “Meet in my quarters in 10.”  He slinked past the former merc, like a panther stalking across the hall.

A chill traveled down Johns’ spine, his heart starting to race.  He looked around to be sure there was no one there before leaving the shadows and taking another route around to Vaako’s chambers.  It wasn’t uncommon to meet there, not with how often his Dame was gone, warming someone else’s bed.

When he arrived, he found he’d beaten the pale man there.  He made his way into the inner bed chamber, falling back with ease onto the large bed.  The soft comforter hugged his body, and more of Vaako’s clean scent wafted over him.  He smiled softly, closing his eyes.

When the Necromonger got to his quarters, he entered the bedroom to find Johns lying there.  He crawled onto the bed, a knee situated on either side of his hips.  Vaako leaned down, tucking his nose into the other’s neck, inhaling the scent of leather and gun oil.  His hands slipped under the simple cotton shirt, running along his sides.

Johns squirmed underneath him, whining at the teasing touch.  His cries were muffled by Vaako’s lips on his.  Managing to push the Necro’s chest enough to break the kiss, Johns panted out, “Did you lock the door?”

“I got it,” Vaako replied, taking the opportunity to remove the other man’s shirt.  He nibbled on Johns’ collar bone, having learned full well what it did to him.

His retort came back breathy, rather than stern.  “Last time was too close.”

Vaako sighed, sitting up.  He looked down at his secret lover, frowning.  The two of them had been at this for the past few months.  Every once and awhile Johns would get anxious- mostly in regards to Riddick.  He doubted his mate- who was prone to fits of jealousy- would understand.  If anyone were to catch them…

“I can see you’re always worrying,” Vaako spoke, rubbing Johns’ cheek with his knuckles, “what they’d say if they found out.”  _If you’d only listen._   “You know, it might surprise them what this choice is actually about.”

These encounters of theirs had never been about the sex, boredom with their current partners, or lust.  It had all been about a mutual love.  Others may have found it strange.  How could Johns love someone else, as well as his bondmate?  He couldn’t say himself, just that it was true.

Vaako’s braids fell on either side of his face as he leaned down, stealing a passionate kiss.  “We don’t apologize for what we share between us,” he whispered.  His lips ghosted over his jaw and throat.  “And every day we seem to fall in love again.”

Johns shivered at the breath brushing his skin.  “I can’t lie to myself… or you.”  His blue eyes looked up at him, dilated in desire.  “I just hate having to hide, having to lie to Riddick like this.”

Nodding in understanding, Vaako wrapped his arms around his lover.  He dropped his weight to the side, rolling them over so Johns was on top.  “We could pretend,” Vaako replied, running his fingers absentmindedly over the other’s abs.  “But that never suited us somehow.  So trust me now, Johns.”

The man nodded, twisting one of Vaako’s braids around his finger.  “I do.”  Johns leaned down, meeting his lover’s lips.  They wouldn’t squander the little time they had left together.

~ * ~ * ~

Johns walked the halls, heading back to the Lord Marshal quarters, where he figured he would find Riddick.  The voices of the two men he loved were echoing in his head.  _“Trust me now,”_ Riddick’s husky voice spoke.  _“Trust me now,”_ Vaako smoothly said.

“Trust me,” Johns voiced to the darkness.  “I’m not sure I can trust myself.”  Let alone let the two people he loved most in the universe put such faith in him.  He would hurt his mate before long, he just knew it.  Johns’ heart started to break at the very thought.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
